Bullfrogs
The Bullfrogs are a Space Marine Chapter succeeding from the Salamanders created during the ill-fortuned 21st 'Cursed' Founding. They were founded in order to support the Imperial forces in the Celestonic Sector. However, the Chapter soon found themselves afflicted with a mutation due to bungling ministrations of their Magos Biologis creators. This mutation, called the Toadbane's Curse, afflicts the Betcher's Gland organ, causing it to overproduce poison that secrete toxins over the Astrates' skin, creating a film of acidic mucous. As a result, the Astartes of this Chapter were forced to modify their armour to resist the corrosion that could inadvertently be caused by the mucous. The toxic mucous slowly eats away at their skin, but because they are Astartes this skin regenerates at a matching pace, which means that the Bullfrogs are stuck in a state of constant degradation and reparation. Another unfortunate side-effect of this mutation is that these Astartes practically reek of death and decay, which has greatly affected their reputation, causing the local Imperial populace to distrust and avoid them. They are considered to be the leading experts in chemical warfare within the Celestionic Sector thanks to their mutation. They suffer from shortages of Neophytes thanks to the mutation in their gene-seed killing off a notable sum. To avoid causing an outbreak and wide-spread pandemic, the Chapter had relegated themselves to their fleet, vowing to avoid contact with others unless absolutely necessary. Chapter History Founding The Bullfrogs' inception occurred sometime after a very tumultuous time in Imperial history. The Imperium had been bogged down in a grinding civil war for over nine centuries. Following this conflict, the Ecclesiarchy attempted to rebind the sundered Imperium into a religious state that would transcend political differences. However, this only resulted in a new civil war being unleashed, the likes of which had not been seen since the Horus Heresy, resulting in the death of billions. Following this conflict, the Imperium was beset upon by the xenos menace known as the Hrud, during one of their massive migrations into Imperial-controlled space. To rebuild the shattered state of both the Imperium and its most stalwart defenders - the Adeptus Astartes - the Adeptus Mechancius were granted carte blanche by the High Twelve to oversee a new project that intended remove any undesired traits from various Chapter gene-seed, in order to create a new breed of transhuman warriors. However, in their hubris, the Magos Biologus had overreached with their clumsy attempts to improve upon something that the Emperor Himself had created. Their inferior methodology resulted in unforeseen and long-reaching consequences that would result in the 21st Founding, which earned the unfortunate moniker, the 'Cursed Founding', for the Chapters created during this Founding suffered genetic idiosyncrasies and rampant mutations. As with many chapters created during this Founding, the Bullfrogs too, shared their fellow Chapters' misfortune. Though initially deemed successful, several months after their inception, they began to show signs genetic mutation which resulted in an over-productive Betcher's Gland. Normally, this organ is designed to allow an Astartes' saliva to produce a corrosive, blinding acid when consciously triggered, which allows them to spit a wad of corrosive acid into an enemy's face, blinding them, wounding or even killing them outright. They can also aid in the digestion of unusually difficult or impossible things to digest. However, the Bullfrogs' Betcher's Gland somehow mutated exponentially, and not only produced a corrosive acid in their saliva, but also caused it to secretes a acidic mucous onto their skin, creating a film of acid. Their first suits of power armour were quickly corroded due to the highly corrosive acid and their Techmarines, working in conjunction with their Chapter's Apothecaries, were forced to modify their battle-plate in order to cope with this mutation. Often, when Astartes of this Chapter are in the presence of other Imperial military forces, even fellow Astartes, the Bullfrogs refuse to remove any part of their armour in the presence of others. This refusal to remove even their helmets, quickly earned the Chapter a reputation as being haughty and somehow lacking in brotherhood. Unknown to anyone outside the Chapter, the poison they secreted through their skin, is highly toxic and dangerous to those not arrayed in some form of hazardous gear. Therefore, the Astartes of this Chapter are forced to wear their battle-plate at all times, when in the presence of mortals. Otherwise, the toxic fumes from the poison on their bodies could potentially kill an average human. Despite these extreme precautions, the Bullfrogs are unable to contain the pervasive and cloying scent of death and decay that clings to them like a second skin. As a result, many Imperial commanders refuse to meet with them in person when forced to deal with this Chapter. On occasion, this has resulted in the outright refusal of some Imperial forces to work alongside the Chapter. This has earned them (unjustly of course) a dire reputation as being somehow darkly cursed or found wanting by the Emperor Himself, for some imperceptible flaw in their character. Despite these setbacks, and their undeserved reputation as being an aloof or cursed Chapter that is somehow tainted, the Bullfrogs have continued to stalwartly defend Mankind and serve the will of the Emperor. Despite their genetic mutations, the Chapters has somehow avoided the usual 'bad luck' that seems to dog many other chapters created during the 21st Founding. Early History Following the onset of their Chapter's genetic curse and after they managed to adapt to the poison they were cursed with, the Bullfrogs became a fleet-based Chapter. As they are descendants of the Salamanders they have compassion for human life and will do anything to protect them from harm. If the fumes from poison they are afflicted with were to escape the containment of their self-contained power armour, the results would be disastrous and the Chapter would be forever shamed. To minimize the risk of a breakout, the Bullfrogs choose to become fleet-based, so that if there were such a breach, it would be much easier to contain. The Chapter's genetic curse has become their most defining feature. Though they have crusaded since the 36th Millennium, almost nothing is known about them amongst the masses of the common Imperial citizen. Whereas the Celestial Hawks are known for their exceptional skill in ranged-warfare, the Blood Hammers for their brutal hammer-blow strikes, and the Preachers for their immense devotion to the Emperor, the Bullfrogs are known for their repulsive nature. Their bodies are riddled with putrefaction and rot and they smell of death and decay. This has led to the Astartes of this Chapter not interacting with citizens of the Imperium, unless absolutely necessary. After the Chapter rebuilt, they sought to move upon the enemies of the Imperium with a new style of warfare. As the poison had affected them, they became great manipulators of chemicals and viruses. Most of their weapons include some form of poison or acidic compound. Their bolter shells have a core composed of acids that, when the shell detonates, eats away at materiel. This makes them usually require only one shot to kill and if any enemies does survive this initial shot, any part of their body struck by one of these round, will inevitably have to be amputated in order to prevent the acid from completely eating away their bodies from within. In their early years the Chapter had numerous successes as the enemies of man that resided in parts of the Celestionic Sector were unused to this new style of chemical warfare. Many bastions of Orks fell due to massive orbital bombing with shells that detonated in the atmosphere to release deadly flesh-eating acid that greatly affected the Orkoid species. Heretic Astartes found their armour ineffective against the acidic shots fired from the Bullfrogs' bolters. Many enemies who were foolish enough to strip away the battle-plate of a fallen Bullfrogs battle-brother for a souvenir or to utilise themselves, quickly found much to their horror, that their skin would completely rot away after contact with the fallen Bullfrogs battle-brother's corrosive skin. Chapter Homeworld Following their inception, the Bullfrogs were sent to the Celestionic Sector to assume their assigned duties as this sector's designated protectors. When they finally arrived, the vessels of their Chapter fleet were in tatters. The Astartes' highly corrosive skin had caused the interior of their vessels to corrode and disintegrate with every touch. As such, they were forced to put down upon the closest planet - Brazili. This verdant world was completely covered by a dense rain-forest and home to all forms of deadly insects, flora and fauna, and was home to a small human population. The humans from this planet were considered to be the toughest in the sector for being able to survive the horrid conditions they had endured for millennia. At once, when they saw the Astartes, they believed them to be the mythical saviors from the hell that was their world. They sought to help them as much as they could, giving them food, water and helping to modify their armour, weapons, vehicles, and ships to be resistant to their acidic touch. Soon after completing their much-needed repairs, the Chapter saw that the humans of this world were both resilient, technologically savvy and highly adaptable - very desirable traits for potential future Astartes. The Chapter's Chaplains, Apothecaries and Librarians tested the people of Brazili in soul-crushing trials - morally, medically, psychologically and spiritually. They found them to be strong of both body and mind, and dedicated servants of the Emperor of Mankind. Satisfied, the Chapter decided to claim domain of this world and to recruit the human youth of this world for potential Neophytes. The first intake of potential Aspirants believed that the Astartes were taking them away to be free from their hellish existence. But, in fact, they were just condemning them to their own hell - one from which they would be forced to endure for the rest of their lives. The Chapter was told tales of the mighty Giant Bullfrogs that roamed Brazili - carnivorous beasts, they spit their toxic acid to disable their prey. Touching them was fatal, as the acid coated their bodies, killing anything that touched it. The Chapter saw themselves in these deadly creatures, and so, they named themselves the Bullfrogs. They took this as a sign from the Emperor, and took this totem animal for their Chapter iconography and painted their armour and equipment in the colors of the Giant Bullfrog, to commemorate their eternal link with Brazili. Fortress-Monastery As a fleet-based Chapter, the Bullfrogs have never established a formal fortress-monastery during its existence. Due to their genetic curse, the Bullfrogs lack the resources needed to maintain a traditional homeworld. Instead, the vessels of their Chapter fleet serves as their primary location for command operations and co-ordination. Their flagship, the Venenum Anura, serves as their primary mobile fortress-monastery, granting the Chapter a greater level of flexibility for those instances when it becomes necessary to assemble multiple companies prior to embarking upon a Crusade. Obviously, this presents some challenges in regards to the long-term viability of their Chapter's gene-seed, as they required a secure location for Chapters genetic legacy in order to survive. Even a vessel as mighty as a Battle Barge could be lost or destroyed during the course of a campaign or lost due to the vagaries of the warp travel. Fortunately, early on in their history, the Chapter discovered the world of Brazili after their arrival in the Celestionic Sector. They found this verdant an ideal recruiting ground for potential, future Astartes as well as an excellent location to establish a gene-seed repository. With the assistance of the Omnissian Priesthood from the sector's nearby forge world, they Chapter was able to have a mighty citadel built inside the foreboding peaks of the world's tallest mountains. This facility bears massive void shields, capable of deflecting the most powerful of lance strikes or orbital bombardments, as well as an array of anti-air defence lasers and multiple missile batteries. The Chapter also maintains a small garrison of local planetary defence forces for defence. These forces are often augmented by one or two of the Chapter's companies. During those occasions when a company of the Bullfrogs must rebuild their strength due to an extended Crusade or substantial losses, it is usually added to the garrison on Brazili, so that it can add another layer to the world's defences. This world was also chosen as it was found be located in a relatively stable area from warp incursions. Chapter Recruitment Like all Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Bullfrogs utilise their own methods of recruiting young warriors to fill its ranks. They primarily recruit from the populace of Brazili, setting trils and tests for prospective candidates to weed out all but the strongest and the most faithful. In order to accomplish this objective, the Chapter prefers to utilise an exposure trial, designed to send Aspirants out into the deadly environment of Brazili and and survive for a set period of time. This verdant world is classified as a death world - a deadly world whose environment is inimical to all human life - as Brazili is host to all manner of hostile lifeforms, including deadly beasts, carnivorous plants and virulent microbes. As long-time natives of this deadly world, these Aspirants possess the knowledge needed in order to survive, yet they are shorn of all aid and divested of all but the most basic of survival equipment. This forces the Aspirant to go out into 'The Green' (the jungle) alone, to face the terrors of the wild with only himself to rely upon for the first time in their life. Shortly after receiving the first of many Astartes implants, including their Secondary Heart, Ossmodula and Biscopea implants, the Chapter's Aspirants have barely healed from the arduous surgery required to receive these implants. The Chapter's Chaplains then take the Aspirants aboard Thunderhawk Gunships and drop them several hundred kilometres from their base in order to test their resilience. The Aspirants are then charged to make their way back towards the planet's mountains where they began their journey into being transformed into a transhuman warrior. They must cross through countless hundreds of kilometres of deadly jungle, swim through predator-infested rivers and face hundreds of other potential threats. Unknown to the Aspirant, it does not matter whether or not they make it to their objective, as many who face this impossible task without faltering and manage to survive long past the point they should have perished are eventually recovered by the Chapter's Apothecaries, often having succumbed but not yet died, and revived, having been judged worthy of become an Astartes Neophyte. Those who are weak-willed, lacking in faith, or not physically strong enough to meet this challenge head on, eventually succumb to the deadly environment of Brazili and are reclaimed by the spirit of The Green, becoming food for the many deadly predators that roam the jungle. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation The Bullfrogs are considered to be mostly Codex-compliant and mostly follow the general organisational structure of the Codex Astartes, but their chapter hierarchy and way of waging war is different. They have never been at full strength thanks to the curse and have never rose beyond 900 battle-brothers. Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplains' *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Vehicles The Bullfrogs make use of rather few vehicles as the simple cost of maintaining them makes it rather not worth it to make heavy use of vehicles. As such, they rely heavily on their Devastator Squads for their heavy support. The few vehicles these Astartes do use are prized, used only when deemed absolutely necessary. These vehicles are all extremely resistant to acid and chemicals and are some of the most rugged in the Celestionic Sector. The vehicles the Chapter are known to have are as follows: At least 60 Rhinos At least 13 Predators At least 3 Land Raiders At least 15 Thunderhawks They are known to posses several other aerial transport vehicles, gunships, and other ground-based vehicles, but the number of those is unknown. Weapons This Chapter maintains some rather unusual weapons fitting their chemical warfare approach. These weapons include: *'The Blighter' - A form of Flamer, the Blighter spews forth acid and chemicals instead of flame. Enemies who are caught in the path of the chemical cloud will find their skin eaten away and their armor corroded. Their lungs will fill with toxins that cause massive inflammation and rapid-decay. Even environmentally sealed vehicles and armor will very likely succumb to this cloud. *'Acid Bolter' - All Bolter shells of the chapter contain a small acid and poison mix inside their shells. When the round detonates, this mix of chemicals is spread throughout the body. So, if the enemy survives the explosion, the chemicals will surely kill them. *'Acidic Skin' - The Astartes themselves could be considered a weapon, as their skin coating makes them lethal. Many often go without gauntlets on, as this gives them the opportunity to allow their acid to eat away at skin and armor. Most go without helmets when on the battlefield, as this gives them the opportunity to spit their toxins at the foe and allow them to feel the curse. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed The Bullfrogs are successors of the Salamanders, albeit a debased and twisted version. During their inception, the Magos Biologus extensively modified samples of Salamanders gene-seed in order to create Astrtes of exceptional durability and toughness. However, when they attempted to modify the gene-seed to remove some of the more undesirable traits, they proved far less skilled in the genetic sciences than the Emperor Himself. This resulted in some unexpected idiosyncrasies in the Bullfrogs' gene-seed. One of these mutations has caused some unusual physical effects, the first of which effected the Betcher's Gland - the Astartes implant that produces a highly corrosive acid in the salivary glands and allows a Space Marine to spit it at their foes, blinding or even killing them outright. Only a few years after their inception, this organ began to function erratically, causing it to overproduce corrosive acid, which somehow affected another Astartes organ, known as the Mucranoid. Known also as the Weaver, this implanted organ is designed to respond to specific chemical stimuli in the environment, causing the Space Marine to secrete a waxy protein substance similar to mucus through their pores that seals the skin. In this way, a battle-brother can essentially cocoon themselves before entering Sus-an-induced suspended animated state, which will protect them even from the harshness of the vacuum of the void and other extremes of temperature. However, instead of secreting the usual waxy protein, the overproduction of the corrosive acid caused by their Betcher's Gland has caused the Mucranoid to instead secrete a toxic and acidic mucus all over a Bullfrogs Astartes' body. This means that their poisonous skin is lethal to the touch, and as a result, their highly corrosive skin corrodes almost anything a Bullfrogs Astartes come into contact with. Even though the mucous constantly eats and rots the skin of the Astartes, their cells are able to replicate themselves at the same exponential pace due to their enhanced structure. Due to this flaw, the Bullfrogs have been forced to modify their equipment to be immune to their acidic touch. This means that they are somewhat under-supplied as they have to modify any equipment they receive. They are fleet-based due to the toxin, as they have taken a vow to not risk the killing of other civilians due to their curse. They wear full armour plate most of the time as this reduces the chance of an outbreak, but will go into battle without their helmets, so that they can spit their deadly acidic spittle upon their enemies. Most of their weapons revolve around chemical warfare as this is what they have always known due to the curse. Their bolter shells incorporate acidic charges to eat away at the enemy when they are hit and their blades are coated in acidic venom. Most notably though, are their use of the specialised weapon known as a Blighter: a variant version of the standard flamer that fires a cloud of noxious acid and chemicals that will kill even Astartes, in moments. Primarch's Curse: Unyielding With a culture that emphasises endurance and self-sacrifice, like their genetic forebears, the Bullfrogs too, are renowned for their stubborn and willful nature. The Bullfrogs are not swift to determine a course of actions, and slower still to change their minds once they have decided. However, it is a fine line between determination and obstinacy, and battle-brothers must be watchful that their stubbornness does not grow into something unwieldy and perverse. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 (Unrelenting):' The Battle-Brother cannot easily change his mind once he has decided upon something. Having weighed the facts of the situation, he sees his current course of action as the best one possible, and cannot easily consider alternatives. *'Stage 2 (Intransigent):' The Battle-Brother is unwilling to compromise and is difficult to reason with. His stubborn nature prevents him from regarding any alternatives to his point of view. Unable to reconcile with the rest of his squad, the affected Battle-Brother often chooses only to rely on himself, thereby reducing his squad's overall cohesion. *'Stage 3 (Obstinate):' The Battle-Brother is slow to decide and is unlikely ever to change his views on any matter, and will die before relenting in any situation, no matter the cost to himself or others. Combat Doctrine The Bullfrogs believe that victory can only come through sheer relentlessness. Their weapons, while not ornate or fanciful as other, more artisan-like Chapters, function without flaw or fail. The Chapter does not manoeuvre in intricate patterns to confuse the enemy, instead they stand their ground and wait for the enemy assaults to falter before launching a deadly counter-strike with fatal force. The Bullfrogs are well-known for being able to compensate and adapt to any environment or situation they might encounter, and cannot initially compensate for, overcoming such challenges through their sheer stubborn resilience and painful endurance. They have garnered a well-earned reputation for serving in so-called 'Zone Mortalis' operations. These deadly, inhospitable warzones are considered the most fatal, chaotic and savage arenas of combat conceivable. In such warfare, the Bullfrogs are relentless, merciless and without peer. Despite their grasp on the proper use of tanks and armoured vehicles in such deadly environments, the primacy of heavy line-infantry attack remains the Bullfrogs' trademark. Each battle-brother is well-trained in a variety of infantry disciplines, and are able to function in almost any role or environment. The Bullfrogs are arguably some of the most remorseless and unrelenting Chapters amongst the Adeptus Astartes. This is not simply due to their power in battle or force of arms, but also because there is no loss they will not accept to ensure eventual victory and no hell they will not endure to reach their foe. Though the Chapter specialises in entrenched and attritional warfare, they Bullfrogs also utilise a number of formations and tactics that enables it to operate in concentrated and crushing force in an attack. The Chapter will deploy a reinforced column of attack particularly suited to urban warfare and shattered landscapes. They will then deploy their forces in a deliberately slow-moving, utterly murderous and methodical assault pattern. Facing such undeniable force of arms, there is little a foe can do to escape it's crushing hammer blow. Transformed by their Chapter's genetic curse, the battle-brothers of this Chapter march relentlessly forwards, never taking a faltering step back, shrugging off bolt rounds and las-blasts directed back at them. They have become inured to the agony of the constant decay that runs rampant in their corpulent bodies, making them all but immune to the pain or discomfort caused by battle wounds. When the enemy closes within assault range, Assault Marines make use of their Acid Bolters and Blighters - deadly toxic flamers that spew alchemical and highly corrosive flames - which proceeds to eat away at armour and fill the air with thick noxious clouds of blinding, virulent chemicals. Forbidden Weapons It is of note that the Bullfrogs have become associated with the use of alchemical and radiation weaponry to a greater extent than most other Chapters, further darkening their reputation with their cousin Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. Their use of such fearful and foreboding weapons does not rankle their Chapter's honour as it does for some. The Bullfrogs are masters in the use of such weapons of mass destruction and students of the most horrific arts of war and they have no compunction in their use against any foe that threatens humanity. Due to their Chapter's genetic curse, these battle-brothers' inherent resilience to toxins and poisons enable them to be deployed to warzones afflicted by the most hellish and lethal conditions, be they radiological, biological, or chemical in nature, in which they will then excel. Battle in such warzones, already contaminated and unsuited for human life, the usual caveats and protocols restricting the use of such contaminate weapons by the Emperor's command does not apply. Deathwatch Service The Bullfrogs have rarely been granted the honour of serving the Long Vigil in the xenos-hunting Deathwatch, due to their unwarranted reputation preceding them. However, those few battle-brothers that have been fortunate enough to be allowed to serve within the ranks of these elite xenos-hunters, bring with them several millennia of experience fighting against the various alien menaces that have assailed Mankind. Once their fellow battle-brothers get over their initial misgivings and inherent disgust at the Bullfrogs' all-pervasive stench of decay, they have proven to be staunch and dedicated warriors, who will willingly lay down their lives for their fellow battle-brothers. Notable Members *'Adelburto Gubalter' - Current Chapter Master and Lord of the Bullfrogs. *'Captain Marcos Vantura' - Commander of the Chapter's elite 1st Company and Master of the Marches. *'Captain Mateus Carvello' - Commander of the 2nd Company and Master of Rites. *'Captain Kelvin Bakassar' - Commander of the 3rd Company. *'Captain Juliano Klisk' - Commander of the 4th Company and Master of the Fleet. *'Captain Lucas Martinez' - Commander of the 5th Company and Master of Relics. *'Captain Victor Palio' - Commander of the 6th Company and the Master of Signal. *'Captain Willian Bathedus' - Commander of the 7th Company and Master of the Watch. *'Assault Captain Adriano Valquez' - Commander of the 8th Assault Company and Lord Executioner. *'Devastator Captain Renato Dublain' - Commander of the 9th Devastator Company and Master of the Arsenal. *'Captain Henrique Valdorn' - Commander of the 10th Company and Master of Recruits. Chapter Fleet *''Venenum Anura'' (Warspite-class Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Bullfrogs Chapter. *''Toxius Condylus'' (Battle Barge) *''Veneficus Bilis'' (Battle Barge) *''Mors Viridi'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Venenum Sputum'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Bilis Malignitas'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Malevolus Odite'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Praenuntius autem Acrimonia'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Mors Noxium'' (Escort) *''Malignus Orcus'' (Escort) *''Vexillifer Mortis'' (Escort) Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Bullfrogs primarily wear forest and lime green colours on their battle-plate, reminiscent of the colours of the Chapter's namesake - the Giant Bullfrog - of their homeworld of Brazili. Forest green is painted on the majority of their armour with the exception of the shoulder pauldron insets and both poleyns (knee guards). A black coloured squad specialist symbol stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron indicates a battle-brother's assigned specialty (Devastator, Assault, Tactical and Veteran). A red coloured gothic numeral stenciled on the squad specialty symbol indicates squad assignment. The coloured gothic numeral on the left poleyn, which is coloured in accordance to the proscribed dictats of the Codex Astartes (2nd Company; Yellow, 3rd Company; Red, 4th Company; Dark Green, ect.) indicates company assignment. The only exception to this are the Chapter's veterans, paint their shoulder pauldron insets and both poleyns white, to indicate their veteran status. A yellow Aquila or Imperialis is worn on the plastron (chest guard). Chapter Badge The Bullfrogs' Chapter iconography is a stylised black coloured skeleton of a Brazili Giant Bullfrog, centered upon a field of lime green. Chapter Relations Allies As the Bullfrogs are part of the 21st 'Cursed' Founding they carry a suspicion around them. Their curse only serves to make this worse as most Imperial officials make them out to be monsters corrupted by the influence of Nurgle, and it is true they look to be corrupted by Nurgle. Due to this they are highly mistrusted by most Imperial servants, save those they have extremely closely bonds with. Astartes Chapters Most Astartes Chapters regard the Bullfrogs with extreme suspicion due to their imperfection. Most will shrug off their support or refuse it. However, the Chapters that they have formed close battle-bonds with see them as living examples of the Emperor's unyielding will incarnate. They will do anything to help these troubled brothers and the Bullfrogs will do anything to help them. Astra Militarum Regiments The men and women of the Imperial Guard have mixed feelings of the Bullfrogs. Several think them as saviors, angels of the Emperor. Many others however, think of them as monsters due to their decayed skin and putrid smell. Enemies Notable Quotes By: Feel free to add your own About: Gallery Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:21st Founding